


Licenter

by putoSINthesis (ChucklesTheMime)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lunasona, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/putoSINthesis
Summary: Despoena Quila y Tacay, the army medic, has been pining for the linguist-turned-Major for a while now. They have been good friends and she has long resigned to the fact that it won't go anywhere beyond that. But somewhat, she felt like her feelings should be known. Here is a series of What-ifs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those familiar with my Lunasona. You would know she originally should not live long after Chapter 1. 
> 
> Beyond that, here will be a series of huge 'WHAT-IFs', if she actually survives. And that she actually has stuff turn up well for her.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of the characters except for my lunasonas.  
> Also, I am a big AlejORtiz fan. I do not have any intentions of even slightly sinking that ship in any way. NEVER. Lmao.  
> This is just a lot of ideas in my head I just had to act on. Lol. Partially fueled by RP stuff and a series of crazy RL events.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

 

Ilang mga sandali lamang pagkatapos ng hapunan, nagka-ayaan silang mag-lakad sa paligid ng Campo. Maraming ulap, ngunit maliwanag ang buwan at ang mga tala sa kalangitan. Pati ang mga lampara. Tahimik na maririnig ang mga bulong ng mga nag-uusap sa loob ng mga kubong nadaraanan. Pati ang mga kawal na nagroronda.

Minamasdan ni Despoena ang mga ilaw na nag-lalaro sa mga kurba ng mukha ng ginoong naglalakad sa tabi niya. Huminga siya ng malalim... Tumigil sa paglalakad, at sinubukan hulihin ang tingin ng mga mata nito.

"Mahal kita, Comandante..." Sinambit niya ng may ngiti.

At siya ay sandaling natahimik. Bakas ang gulat sa kanyang mukha. Ang noo'y kumukunot sa pagkalito, at tumigil rin ito sa paglalakad.

"Mahal din kita, Desang. Alam mo namang parang pamilya tayo rito sa ating Campo." Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ng Medico.

Umiling ito at nagpatuloy. "Hindi iyon ang ibig sabihin ko, Istong. Iniibig kita."

"Sandali..." Napalunok ang Comandante. Ang kanyang tingin ay nagtungo sa bintana ng opisinang hindi kalayuan. Bintanang nagliliwanag mula sa loob, mula sa ilaw ng lampara. May aninong naglalaro sa dilim at liwanag. Aninong pareho nilang kilala. Mga ilang saglit din bagong ibinaba niya ang kanyang kamay, at muling ibinaling ang tingin sa binibini sa harapan niya.

"Hindi mo kailangang sabihin pabalik. Hindi ko naman sinasabi ito upang ibigay mo ang puso mo sa akin. Sadyang... Hindi lamang ako matahimik na hindi mo alam. Sasabak tayo sa mga mas matindi pang labanan." Ngumiti ito sa kanya. Ngiti na walang bahid ng masamang hangarin... Dalisay.

"Ngunit... Gaano...? Paano?" Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ng dalaga.

"Hindi iyon importante. Nais ko lamang ay ipaalam sa iyo..."

"Hindi ko alam ang isasagot ko sa'yo kaibigan..."

"Hindi ko naman kailangan ng sagot mo, Evaristo."

"Ngunit... Hindi ka ba masasaktan, na wala akong maisasagot? O maaaring hindi ko masuklian ang nararamdaman mo para sa akin?"

"Matagal ko nang napaghandaan iyan. Alam ko namang...May iba kang nililingon. Na maaaring may ibang isinisigaw ang iyong damdamin." Pinisil niya ang mga kamay ng Comandante. "Hindi naman ako naghahangad ng kahit ano mula sa'yo. Siguro ay... Huwag mo lamang sana ako itaboy, matapos nito."

"Matagal nang...?" 

Napabuntong-hininga ang Comandante at umiling. "Hindi kita kayang itaboy. Mahal naman kita. Sadyang..."

"Sadyang hindi tayo pareho ng klase ng pag-ibig na nadarama para sa isa't isa. Alam ko. Tanggap ko. Kaya nga ay kaya kong tumayo rito sa harapan mo ng hindi lumuluha."

"Desang... Patawad." Pinisil niya ang mga kamay ng dilag.

"Walang kailangang ihingi ng tawad, Istong. Hindi naman natin pinipili ang mga bulong ng ating damdamin, hindi ba? Ayos lamang ako. Huwag kang mag-alala sa akin."

"Yan ang hindi ko maipapangako. Kahit nama'y hindi ko pa nalaman ang iyong ipinagtapat ngayong gabi, parati naman akong nag-aalala sa'yo."

Natawa ang dalaga. "Kaya hindi ka mahirap mahalin eh."

"Desang..."

"Shhh. Ayos lamang ako. Hayaan mo naman akong magbiro ng kaunti. Tutal naman ay alam mo na."

"Despoena." Tumingin ng seryoso sa kanya. Natigilan ang binibini sa kanyang pagtawa. Hinawakan siya ng Comandante sa may dulo ng kanyang baba. 

"Hindi kita masasagot kung ano ang aking saloobin sa'yo ngayon. Wala rin akong balak paasahin ka at maghintay sa akin. Pero...---"

"Naku, nako... Huwag mo akong bitawan ng pangako. Hindi iyon ang layon ko. Sapat nang isinugal kong umamin ngayon sa iyo kahit pa baka'y mailang ka na sa akin."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng binibini. Niyakap siya ng ginoo sa mga bisig nito. 

"Hindi ako maiilang sa iyo. Alam mo namang ikaw ang isa sa pinaka matalik kong kaibigan. Sandalan kita. Kailangan kita."

"Salamat kung ganoon." Ngumiti ang Medico at yumakap pabalik. Pinakawalan ang hiningang hindi niya namalayang pinipigil niya pala.

Niluwagan niya ang pagkakayakap sa kaibigan. Tinignan niya ito. Hinawi niya ang buhok ng binibini at isinukbit sa likod ng kanyang tenga.

"Magpahinga ka na muna." Sinambit niya ng may ngiti.

"Alam kong mahaba pa ang araw mo bukas. Maraming pasyente dahil sa labanan. Magkita na lamang tayo sa almusal."

"Bukas..." Tumingin ang dalaga sa malayo.

"May problema ba?..."

"Baka hindi mo ako makita sa almusal bukas." Malungkot na ngiti nito.

"Bakit?"

"Balak kong sumunod sa may kabundukan. Sa hanay ni Heneral Del Pilar. Kakailanganin nila ng dagdag pang Medico roon."

"Ngunit kailangan ka rin namin dito..." Sinambit ng Comandante ng may apura.

"Mas marami akong maitutulong sa kanila." 

Hinawakan niya ang kaibigan sa mga balikat. "Marami ka nang naitutulong dito. Hindi mo kakulangan na wala ka roon."

"Kaya ako naging Medico at nag-patala para maglingkod sa hukbo ng ating bansa, ay para makatulong sa labanan. Sumali rito. Sumagip ng buhay. Tumulong."

"Ginagawa mo na iyon dito."

"Pero... Sa pakiramdam ko ay kulang parin." Tinuran niya ng may malungkot na ngiti.

"Pag-isipan mo muna. Hindi mo kailangan sumunod doon. Kahit saan sinusundan na tayo ng labanan. Kung yun ang tunay na hanap mo, hindi mo kailangang tumungo pa roon. Hindi mo kailangang tiwalagan ang brigadang ito."

"Naipadala na ang telegrama."

"Hindi pa huli ang lahat. May mga Medico na sila. Alam nilang kailangan ka rin namin dito."

"Sige. Pag-iisipan ko."

"Mabuti." Bahagya niyang kinurot ang pisngi nito.

"Bueno. Mauna na ako at may mga liham pa akong isasalin. Magpahinga ka na. Magkita tayo sa almusal. Ha?"

Tumango ang Medico. May ngiti niyang pinanood ang Comandanteng bumalik ng opisina ng Heneral. Nagbuntong-hininga siya at napailing. 

"Mahihirapan akong tumupad sa usapan ngayon, kaibigan. Patawad."

 

 

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And she journeys on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup. I am back. Hopefully tuloy-tuloy. Hehehe.  
> Read on sa mga nakaabang. Lezzgo!  
> _________

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

 

 

Hindi siya tumupad sa pangako. Wala na siya bago pang sumikat ang araw. Ang tanging naiwan ay isang maiksing liham.

Tumuloy siya sa kanyang pagtungo sa may mga bundok. Mga ilang araw. Na pagtahak sa mga tagong daan... Pagtigil sa mga campo at mga barrio, upang maghatid ng tulong na medical.

Sa huling campo na kanyang tinigilan, bago siya ay tumuloy sa walang hupang mga bundok at bangin, nakausap niya ang kanyang kaibigan. Ang Tiradores na si Tinyente Koronel Callisto. Tumungo ito sa kanyang silid, habang siya ay nag-iimpake ng kanyang kagamitan.

"Desang."

"Bakit...?" Nilingon niya ang binata, at tumigil muna siya sa pag-aayos ng kanyang mga kagamitan.

"Sigurado ka ba talaga sa binabalak mo? Maaaring hindi ka na makabalik." Turan nito, sabay higop ng kape.

"Desidido na ako. Ganito na kalayo ang narating ko. Hindi nako aatras pa."

"Kahit pa mayroon kang mga maiiwan?..." Tinaasan siya ng kilay nito.

"Kahit pa. Uunahin ko ang Inang Bayan, kesa sa silakbo lamang ng damdamin."

"Hmm. Mukhang...nagtapat ka na pala." Tumango ang binata.

"Bakit alam mo."

"Kita naman. Bigo ka ba?"

"Hindi naman iyon ang batayan ng desisyon ko, Torio. Nauna na akong nagpasya na tumungo sa puso ng labanan. Bago ko pa man siniwalat ang laman ng puso ko sa kanya."

"Parang siya na lang naman yata ang hindi tuluyang nakahalata eh." Napailing ang kanyang kaibigan.

Natawa siya sa banat nito. "Tama ka dyan. Kaya nga kinailangan diretsuhin ko pa talaga siya. Pero mukhang... Dahil sa sinabi ko ay mas magiging tapat rin siya sa kanyang damdamin. Hindi na niya pipigilang mahalin siya ng Heneral."

"May mabuti rin naman palang patutunguhan, ano."

"Ganoon na nga. Sana nga ay pagpalain silang dalawa at maging maayos lamang ang lahat. Kay hirap magkaroon ng tawag ng damdamin sa gitna ng labanan."

"Ah. Hindi ko matutugunan iyan ng pagsang-ayon. Wala akong karanasan diyan."

"Siguro ay mabuti narin na ganoon, kaibigan."

"Mukha nga." Tahimik itong tinitigan ang kanyang tasa.

"Salamat sa pag-aalala. Ayos lamang ako. Tutungo ako sa kabundukan para lumaban at tumulong sa mga lumalaban. Ito ang dahilan bakit ako naging Campo Medico."

"Nauunawaan ko. Hayaan mong ihatid kita kahit lamang sa huling kapatagang iyong matitigilan."

"Hindi na kailangan---" Napatayo siya sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"May permiso na ako ni Heneral Tinio. Bilang Medico, importante kang parte ng mga hukbo. Kaya sang-ayon siyang mayroon kang ayudante sa iyong paglalakbay." Tinitigan lamang siya ng Tinyente.

"Dinamay mo pa talaga si Tinio?!... Jusme ka."

"Alam rin ni Joaquin. At bilang malapit ka sa kuya niya at sa sinisinta ng kanyang kuya..."

"Oo na. Naiintindihan ko." Kinunot niya ang kanyang noo.

"Mabuti. Aalis tayo bago ang unang liwanag." Tinapik siya ng ginoo sa balikat, bago ito lumabas ng kanyang silid.

 

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

 

 

"Hanggang dito na lamang kita masasamahan. Kailangan ko nang bumalik sa aming hanay."

"Labis-labis na ang iyong naging tulong, kaibigan. Ayos lamang ito. Maraming salamat."

"Walang anuman. Tungkulin ko lamang naman ito. Bilang sundalo at kaibigan."

Lumapit siya at niyakap ang ginoo. "Salamat, Torio. Mag-iingat kayo."

"Salamat rin. Sa iyong tulong sa aming Campo. Manatili kang ligtas." Niyakap siyang pabalik nito, gulat niya. "Hindi mo kailangang masawi, upang masabing napaglingkuran mo ang bayan, Desang."

"...Alam ko. Pero handa rin akong mamatay, kung yun ang kapalaran ko."

"Mas marami kang maitutulong kung mananatili kang buhay." 

"Bilang Medico, alam ko iyan."

"At iyong pakatatandaan, kung ganoon."

"Pipilitin." Niyakap niya ito ng mas mahigpit.

"Gawin." Tinapik siya nito sa kanyang likuran.

Sila ay kumalas sa bisig ng isa't isa at sumaludo. Lumisan na ang Medico. Armado ng kanyang d Habang sinusundan niya ang daan, nakamasid parin si Torio hanggang sa abot ng tingin nito.

 

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

 

 

At naabutan rin niya sila. Ang hanay ni Heneral Del Pilar. 

Tumungo siya sa kanilang himpilan upang mag-ulat. Isang kubong binakante ng mga naninirahan doon, upang magamit ng hukbo bilang opisina. At isiniwalat niya ang mga napag-alaman niya at nakita. Sa mga nadaanan niyang mga Campo at barrio... Ang kanilang kalagayan. 

Kinailangan rin niyang ilaban sa mga nakatataas, na sa mismong labanan siya sasabak. Na pumayag na sila rito. Kaya iyon ang kanyang gagawin. Iyon ang ipinunta niya rito. Hindi ang manatili lamang sa may maliit na barrio at maghintay ng mga makakabalik. Ay pagsasanay siya sa armas at pakikipaglaban. Kaya hindi siya magiging pabigat sa kanila. Wala si Julian para tumulong kumbinsihin ang Heneral. Ngunit tinulungan siya ni Carrasco. Sinabi nito na higit salahat, kailangan rin nila ng Medico sa lugar ng labanan para sa paunang lunas sa mga masusugatan. At para subukang sagipin ang kaya pa. 

Kinaumagahan, naghanda na sila. Nananalanging umubra ang stratehiya. Na maraming makabalik ng buhay... Simula na ng labanan. Sa Tirad.

 

 

  
˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____  
> Ayan naaaaa.  
> *Ngasab papkarn.*

**Author's Note:**

> ˜˜˜˜˜  
> TBC...


End file.
